earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Circe
Characters * Superman * Darkstar * Green Arrow * Circe * Oracle Location * Kingdom of Aeaea VOX Archive * Superman: Donna, what is this place? * Darkstar: Aeaea. A poor man's version of Themyscira... created by Circe in an attempt to make a Paradise Island for her own needs. * Green Arrow: What's with all the pigs? pigs squealing and grunting Circe must really love bacon, huh? * Darkstar: You could say that... These are no doubt the subjects that have displeased her. She finds it funny to turn people into pigs * Green Arrow: chuckle Oh... Right. I forgot about her stint in London a few years back. I still owe Barry a drink fro taking a bullet for me. He saved m life. * Superman: That's an exaggeration. He only saved you from becoming a pig, Oliver. * Green Arrow: I don't think I could stomach eating bacon again if she had hit me, though... and if I can't eat bacon, I don't want to live. * Darkstar: Speaking from experience, i can assure you that bacon is a stronger compulsion than even Circe's magic. * Superman: Up there. I think that's her... footsteps Circe! By the authority of the Justice League and the power given by the United Nations, I hereby- * Circe: otherworldly crackling, yell, pig squeal, rapid hoof steps, dastardly laughter Ah, Donna... You have brought me new toys, I see. * Green Arrow: Hey, listen here, witch! You're going to tell us where we can find Wonder Woman and then you're going to transform Super-pig into Superman... and then I'm going to place these handcuffs on you... and... I'm going to ask you out... and... then... Wait, what's going on?! I suddenly feel drunk... * Darkstar: She's putting you under a seduction charm. stop thinking about sex for once in your life and she won't be able t- * Circe: snap, otherworldly crackling, pig squeal, dastardly laughter I just needed to distract your boyfriends for a moment, Donna. Let's say you and I talk. * Darkstar: I have nothing to say to you, but if you want to tell me where my sister is... Feel free. * Circe: be that way. I am shocked you didn't see her on your way in. That's going tot hurt her feelings. I mean, she still recognized you as a sow, after all. But then again, you always did look a little like a pig to begin with. [giggles Didn't you? What was it that your sisters used to call you. * Darkstar: thrumming, rope unfurling, sword unsheathing The angry on! battle cry, swish, crackling, clank, swish, swish, buzz, whack, gasp, swish, rope whirling, rapid footsteps, whack, rope clinching, gasp, wail, fizzle What's wrong, Circe? Don't like magic being used against you? Now... about my sister? Trivia and Notes * Debut of Circe. * Donna was a teenager for thousands of years and as such, endured teasing from her sisters for much longer than she cared to... much of it stemming from being turned into a pig. Now finally grown to a full woman, she is eager to prove she is not one to be cast aside as the annoying little sister. Links and References * Oracle Files: Circe Category:Oracle Files Category:Donna Troy/Appearances Category:Oliver Queen/Appearances Category:Circe/Appearances Category:Clark Kent/Appearances Category:Justice League/Appearances Category:Aeaea/Appearances